Into The Future
by RobeccaSteam
Summary: Raven Queen is tired of the world telling her to become the next Evil Queen. Why didn't they get that she wasn't going to become the 'Greatest Evil They Have Ever Known? She needed proof to show that everything was going to be okay; and what better proof can you get than the future?
1. In the beginning

_**Authors note: This is my first story on and i do not own Ever After high or it's characters.**_

_Also, *Spoiler?* it gets more RavenXDexter in later chapters..._

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Ever After high, a school where fairytales come to life, living the destinies of those who came before them. However, after a page-turning event at Legacy Day, Raven queen decided to flip the script and decided to rewrite her own destiny, supposedly changing the course of history for those in the land of Ever After. This conflict divided the two groups in to the 'Rebels' - those who wanted to write their own destiny like Raven Queen and the 'Royals', those who believed that following your pre-written destiny is the way to go.<em>

_Our tale begins in the Village of Bookend, where currently, Raven Queen is hanging out with Madeline Hatter- the daughter of the Mad Hatter._

O-X-x-X-O

Raven strummed her fingers on her guitar lightly, playing a melody that to some, did not fit a future Evil Queen. She moved her fingers against each string whilst some people passed her by some even impressed by her skills. Madeline Hatter bobbed her head to the music with her dormouse Earl grey who was snug inside her 'Hat Of Many things'. However, she was interrupted by a loud guitar riff that Raven knew belonged to an annoying guitarist. Sparrow Hood.

"C'mon Maddie" She said, putting her guitar back inside its violet case. As she carefully placed it in, she read the note that had been there for 6 years now. _'Happy Birthday, Raven! -Love, Father' _it read.

It brought back memories from when she was 9, when her father would play the piano and she'd usually be sat in his lap, playing short nursery rhymes that she had learnt. She wasn't exactly the best when it came to playing guitar but she usually enjoyed it. Even though her mother didn't usually approve of the 'nice' things that Raven had received from her father, she didn't seem to mind it. Well, only when Raven played songs that were usually sang or played by princesses anyway.

Maddie nodded in response and took out a tea cup out of her hat "Ooh! Raven! Why not have some tea at the tea-riffically, hat-tastic tea shoppe? Maybe that's what you need!" Maddie smiled her usual smile.

Raven shut her guitar case and zipped it up. She picked it up and turned to face Maddie "Oh, okay but i need to put my guitar back in my dorm first. I'll meet you at the tea shoppe!" She answered, looking back over her shoulder as if she was checking if anyone was there

Maddie tilted her head, confused. _"Why would Raven check if anyone was there?" _she asked, then looking up to the sky as if she expected the Narrator to talk back which was not going to happen.

Raven quickly looked back at Maddie, mirroring the confusion that Maddie had on her face a few seconds ago. "What?"

Maddie giggled "I was just talking to the narrator" She stated as she waved both her hands in the air. The tea-cup she had previously in her hand, somehow managed to stay intact.

Raven let out a small laugh and carried her guitar case and headed off in the direction of her dorm room "Bye, Maddie!"

O-X-x-X-O

Raven Queen placed the guitar case beside her as she knocked on the wooden door that lead to her room. She waited a couple of seconds until she knocked again, this time, her ring made a THUMP! noise when it hit against the wooden surface. she retracted it and quickly checked her ring before pushing the door open. The room was empty and on the sides of the wall, Raven and Apple had pictures of their friends on opposite sides. She could see the clear contrast and differences between her and Apple's side. Apple's side of the room was bright and cheery whereas Raven's side was more darker and less cheery.

Raven once again, picked up her guitar case and walked over to her bed. She gently placed it against her bed and looked up at the clock. 2:38. _Great_. She was about to exit when she saw a familiar boy walking through the corridor, walking with C.A Cupid. Cupid made the occasional smile and nod but it was becoming more obvious to Raven {Since True Hearts Day} that Cupid either had a crush on Dexter or she was already dating him. She quickly slid behind the door and shut it so Dexter or Cupid couldn't see her.

Things had been awkward between Raven and Dexter ever since True Hearts Day when she received a poem from Dexter, so she had tried to avoid him for quiet a while now. Although she did have some short, awkward conversations with him and saw him within class. She waited for a few minutes until she was sure that they had gone. She then sighed and slipped away to meet up with Madeline at her tea shoppe.

O-X-x-X-O

**_"Narrator! Narrator! Yoohoo!" _**

**_What is it, Maddie?_**

**_"I couldn't help but notice, but Raven is taking a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, lo-"_**

**_Maddie._**

**_"Long, long, long, long, long-"_**

**_Maddie._**

**_"Long time! Yes Narrator?"_**

**_..._**

"Maddie?" Raven asked as she saw Maddie talking to hersel-

_**"Silly narrator! I'm not talking to myself! I'm talking to-"**_

_**Can i please continue with the story?**_

**"Oh, yes. Please continue! I'll be as quiet as a spoon!"**

Raven once again tapped Maddie on her shoulder with a worried expression upon her face. Maddie looked up at Raven and smiled "You made it! I was just asking the narrator where you were but now here you are, and here i am!"

Raven smiled back and sat town on a chair beside her friend. The tea shoppe burst with Wonderland madness and tea. Everywhere she looked, she saw tea cups and kettles flying about, doors to new places she never knew and people enjoying company. There wasn't a sign of any unhappiness at all "Maddie, have you ever wondered about the future?"

Maddie took a sip from her tea before she responded "The clock and the ticking of a watch; some come and some go while playing hopscotch!"

Raven raised her eyebrow. She was used to Maddie bursting out in Riddlish, one of Wonderland's many native languages, anytime and anywhere.

Maddie giggled before translating herself "Whoops! I mean sometimes i do but sometimes i don't!" She paused and looked behind her, trying to see what Raven was staring at a bit before "Has someone got your crown in a frown?" She tapped a gloved finger on to Raven's crown

Raven shook her head "No, no... I was just wondering that's all. But yesterday i had the weirdest dream and i had no idea what was going on, i might sound crazy but it felt important" She whispered, making sure that no one overheard her.

"That's not crazy! What happened in it? Was it wonderlandiful or was it spelltacularly spooky?" She mimicked ghost noises "Or maybe adventure-ifically spooky like running away from the Queen of Hea-"

The daughter of the Queen Of Hearts interrupted Maddie by shouting "OFF WITH THE HEAD!" as if she knew what Maddie was talking about

The tea shoppe turned quiet for a few minutes and everyone looked at Lizzie. It was silent until people started chatting again to those on their table. The only one who wasn't talking to anyone was Kitty Cheshire, she looked over in their direction with a smirk. Maddie waved at Kitty to show that she acknowledged her. Kitty waved back and disappeared, until all that was left was a smile. The smile vanished after a couple of seconds and so Maddie couldn't tell where that mischievous fairy tale was.

"I can't remember... but maybe..." Her gaze drifted up at the Wonderland clocks that hung on the walls. they read_ 11:42 _"Maddie! is that the correct time?"

"No, silly! All these clocks have the wrong time! What'd be the fun in having the right time all the time? And the right time sometimes?"She replied

Raven put a hand to her heart "Thank godmother! ...Hey, Maddie. I just need to check something in the lifrairy. Are you coming?" Raven asked as she got up from her chair

"Ooh! What's with the hurry flurry? You keep going here, there, and everywhere!" Maddie asked

"I need to know what's going to happen to me in the future." She paused as she started to think. She clicked her fingers 'O_f course!' _"I can't believe I've never thought of it before!" She said, with a sense of hope in her eyes. She moved past the tables and chairs, walking a fast pace to the door. Maddie went skipping along after her, putting her tea-cup back in her Hat Of Many Things. From inside the tea shoppe, a certain fairy tale looked at them, smirking to herself mischievously.

O-X-x-X-O


	2. Into the lifrairy

Authors note: I want to thank all of you for reviewing my story! I'll write some replies afterwards but thank you! Now I'm worried i won't live up to the reviews XD. It meant a lot to me that so many of you liked my story 3~ I was a little bit busy so i decided to kind of shorten this chapter than what it was going to be like before. Please excuse the ending; i was writing this right before i slept...

* * *

><p>O-X-x-X-O<p>

After passing the Troll's bridge; Raven broke off in a sprint to get to the lifrairy as fast as her legs could carry her. She passed The Glass Slipper, the The Hocus Latte Cafe and the Beanstalk Bakery as she ran to reach the staircase that lead to Ever After high. Maddie did the same except she was skipping beside her and she didn't seem out of breath at all. Once the two finally reached Ever After High, they paused-Er, Raven paused to catch her breath beside the stair case.

"Raven, what was your idea? I'm curious! and hexcited! Ooh, the teacups in my hat are just shaking!" Maddie exclaimed

Raven took in one last deep breath and replied "Well, you know how I've wondered about my story? I can't wait until graduation to find out! There's plenty of spell books in the lifrairy; maybe i can find one that'll show me the future! It wont hurt to try, right?"

Maddie giggled "That's hat-tastic!" She bowed and her Hat Of Many Things fell to the ground.

Early Grey, Maddie's pet dormouse, made a 'squeak' and then popped out of the hat and scurried up Madeline's arm. He leaped from her shoulders then on to her head and bowed, as if he was imitating Madeline "After you, BFFAAAT!" Maddie said, before springing up to stand.

Raven was confused "BFFAAAT?"

She picked up her hat and placed it on her head. Earl Grey hopped up on the hat and stretched out his tiny paws before resting upon it.

"Best Friend Forever After And After That!" She grinned

She smiled back. Even before Legacy Day, Maddie always supported her in everything. It was strange; the daughter of the Evil Queen and the Mad Hatter's daughter. Best friends. "Same here" she answered, as she grabbed Maddie's hand and began to run to the lifrairy.

O-X-x-X-O

_**"Narrator? Narrator! Hellllooooo!"**_

_**What is it, Maddie?**_

_**"Well helloooo, Narrator! I wanted to ask you something but I've forgotten!"**_

_**Maddie, you're supposed to be going to the lifrairy right now**_

_**"Oh, I know! I'm doing that right now, silly! Raven keeps looking at me like I'm talking to myself"**_

Raven took a quick glance at Maddie as she heard her name then looked back upwards

**_Maybe it's because that is what it looks like. She can't hear the narrator, anyway i should get back to-_**

**_"Well i think it would be amazing if Raven could hear you too, then we could all talk togeth-!"_**

"Maddie, we're here" Raven announced as she looked around her. As she entered, the two Step Librarians motioned for her to be quiet.

Raven shrugged in response and began to search through the books. she searched through the books that began with the letter 'F' hoping to find some spell book for the future, but all she found was 'The Frog Prince' and books with fairies. She moved her finger along each spine of the book, reading the titles as she went along. It would've been more easier if Dexter came along -before True Hearts day, he had to reorganize the forbidden books section so he might have saw some kind of book that she was looking for.

_**"That's right! Maybe he could help! Thank you narrator, i'd give you a hug for being so helpful!"**_

_**Wait, Maddie! I'm not supposed to help-!**_

"Thanks, Dexter!" Maddie exclaimed, she was too excited to notice the Step Librarians glare at her

As soon as she heard Maddie, Raven looked over in her direction and saw Maddie holding a book. And_...Dexter? _They were both walking in Raven's direction, although Maddie was walking with a bounce on each of her steps. Whilst they were coming over, Raven nervously waved at Dexter and Maddie. Dexter did the same, but Raven couldn't see him blush from afar.

"Raven! Lookie here!" Maddie squealed, blowing the dust off of a thick book. It looked like it hadn't been used in years at all whereas the other forbidden books looked like they had just been found. {_Dexter did have to clean them as well after...}_

Raven looked at the book, amazed that the school lifrairy actually had a book which was _exactly_ how she pictured it "Where'd you find this...?"

"Dexter was actually the one who found this big, big book!" She explained, gesturing to Dexter like a magician showing the crowd a magic trick

In response, Dexter just shrugged in a shy manner. _What exactly do you do when someone's complimenting you in front of your crush? Daring would probably chuckle and flirt with them or something... Oh, gort. Say something, Dexter! _"It was nothing, i uh... I actually found it in the uh same place i uh, found the other forbidden books but it looks like this book was found recently... Or something, It wasn't there last time i checked..."

"Wait... You won't get in trouble for borrowing this book, right?" Raven inquired. Of course, it was called the _forbidden_ books section after all..._ Wait, why was this book forbidden anyway?_

"I don't know, I just... I told them that i'd help clean the lifrairy instead of Hunter because of Pesky... But once you bring it back they won't be able to tell it was ever gone..." He replied like it was nothing. He still had a nervous tone in his voice.

"Thanks again, Dexter" She replied with a really faint blush.

She opened up the book and she checked through each page, skimming through the book to find any page that had a mention of 'time travelling'. The pages were different to the other books that she usually had seen, Raven saw lots of notes that were crossed out in blue ink and the pages felt fragile as if they were going to tear at any moment. As she read the first sentence she noticed it was written in riddles that made absolutely no sense to her

Maddie giggled as she stood beside Raven, reading each sentence "It's written in riddlish!"

Dexter looked over at the book "Um... Why did you two want a book for the future anyway?" He asked

"It's... Well i just thought that I could maybe see my future" She simply replied, not looking up from the book

"Raven! What is hidden is not found and to go where you must you must search for the beginning of a cloud!" Maddie pointed to a line in the book as if it made sense to Raven.

_**"Silly Narrator! Of course it makes sense, well, even though it might not be an exact language!"**_

_**...**_

_**"Is something wrong?**_

_**The narrator isn't meant to interact with the characters, Maddie. **_

_**"Whoops, I'll let you get back to the story!"  
><strong>_

Dexter was confused.

"It's a Wonderland thing..." Raven explained

"It means that if you want to go to the future you have to find the beginning of a cloud" Maddie stated as she read the sentence over again to check she had read it correctly

"I think they begin with water..." Dexter said "But there's the swamp or the wishing well..."

As Maddie read on, she looked up from the large book and nodded "The wishing well! How hat-tastic! We did it!"

Raven quickly glanced back at the book to check if there was anything important in the book. What she didn't see was any important writing at all. There was a little gap in the book, which looked like it was made for some kind of bottle. _Wait, what if that bottle was something they needed? Were they too late? _

"Looking for something?" Kitty asked, popping up from behind Raven and Maddie. Startled, Raven shut the book and it dropped from her hands. Kitty quickly vanished in a split second and reappeared on the top of a wooden bookshelf, holding the book in her hand. She dangled it as if she was going to drop it to the carpeted floor. Raven took two steps forward.

"Kitty!" Raven muttered

Kitty put it to the side of her as she sat cross-legged on top of the bookcase. Kitty then flipped through the huge book and pushed it away from her. She twirled one of her lavender curls from her twin tails and smiled her Cheshire smile "So, Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen and a time-traveler i hear?"

"N-no!" Raven stuttered "I'm not time-travelling or anything!"

Kitty suddenly appeared next to raven "Yet... You're not time-travelling yet" She smirked

"What do you want, Kitty?" Raven asked, beginning to feel some kind of magic build up inside of her. Kitty seemed to notice a faint purple glow swirling around her hand... '_Not yet...'_

"Well..." She looked up at the sky, her cat-like eye fixated on a little mark on the ceiling before speaking up "Chaos of course; what else would this kitty want?"

"Raven..." Dexter whispered quietly, although no one could hear him. He saw that the mark on the ceiling was expanding,

"Kitty, give it BACK!" Raven shouted, not noticing that the everyone had turned their attention to them

Raven's magic flared and shot upwards in a spiralled fashion, which caused the mark to glow violet and black as if they were reacting to Raven's magic. Everyone took two steps back, but it was Maddie and Dexter who stayed by her side.

"Oh no..." Raven looked at her hands. There was a sudden flash that erupted from the ceiling and surrounded the lifrairy and made everyone black out. But before blacking out; Raven hear Kitty muttering some words rapidly... Like out of a wonderlandian textbook...

O-X-x-X-O


	3. Into Wonderland

Raven's opened her eyes slowly, trying to comprehend what was going on. The last few minutes vanished away from her mind and were replaced with confusion instead, as if nothing had happened and she was still the same Raven from Ever After High. "Ugh...Where am i?" She thought, with her eyes half what she could see; she was in a place that resembled more of a forest than a house, the leaves on the trees swayed in the wind and some flowers sang a happy song. Wait, that was far from normal

_Should we wake her?_

_She's unconscious you can't wake her up!_

_Oh, really?_

_...I think_

_It's worth a try_

She quickly lifted herself up but soon felt a strong force pushing her down- it was either some kind of magic or just tiredness. After all, the last thing she remembered was being chased... Or was she chasing _it_? When she finally awoke, she saw six people surrounding her; Apple, Dexter, Maddie, Kitty, Briar and Cerise. Not all of them were awake though, Briar was resting against a tree, Kitty was asleep on a tree branch and Dexter sleeping near a rose bush.

Maddie smiled when she saw Raven was awake "Raven! We're here! Welcome to Wonderland!" She exclaimed with a burst of happiness. It was no surprise; Maddie cherished Wonderland and every single part of it's wonder and was so happy, she held out a hand to help Raven up, and when she did, she pulled her in for a hug

"Thank you for all your help, Raven! You're the bestest-friend-helper ever after!" Maddie said with her mad grin

"Uh, help...?" Raven asked, unsure of what she did. Did she cast some sort of spell earlier?

Maddie nodded "Yes-siree! You fixed-up Wonderland!" She paused "But i'm sorry your plan didn't work"

Raven tried putting the pieces together. Plan? Plan...? _Plan!_ She recalled.

Apple looked around, confused "Um, plan...?" She asked hoping that someone would answer her

Raven pretended not to notice Apple at all and dusted her dress off "Okay, so... We're in Wonderland...?"

Maddie once again nodded "Yep! This is Wonderland, alrighty! Where once the tree of which we are grown, away we go whilst it's roots leads us back home!"

"But... I thought Wonderland was poisoned..." Cerise chimed in quietly, away from the group "This could be Wonderland Grove.."

"I guess Cerise has a point; Should we wake up the others before heading back?" Ashlynn asked as she put a lock of hair behind her ear. She looked at her glass slippers that seemed to be covered in mud at the bottom "Ah! If we wake them up now we can quickly head to the Glass Slipper so i can quickly take care of them!" She squealed, looking as if her shoes were a mess, although they weren't as bad as Raven's, or Cerise for that matter. Her boots were covered in it.

Raven raised an eyebrow "Uh, is she talking about her shoes?"

Cerise shrugged in response, pulling down on her hood. Raven could understand, Cerise wasn't really a big fan of being near a big group of friends or a group at all. Kitty yawned, stretching her arms as she opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked, with a look that told Raven she knew what was going on but wanted for her to spill the beans.

"Kitty's joking, she was awake the same time as me! Not the same time as me exactly but she went to sleep because she said i was usa-hoosing my mouth a lot lot lot lot lot" Maddie giggled as she repeated her words in her head "That reminds me! We're in Wonderland!"

"Maddie? A-are you sure this is Wonderland...? That means the Queen Of Hearts might be around here somewhere..." Apple twirled around, as the flowers stopped singing.

Maddie simply nodded in response. "Wonderland... Ashlynn's right. We gotta get the rest of them to wake up before we actually meet the Queen Of Hearts! Or at least move them somewhere safer"

O-X-x-X-O

Raven and Maddie lifted Dexter by his arms, putting a supporting arm on Dexter's back to do so. His glasses were falling off a bit and he made light sounds as they tried carrying him toward a circle of rosebushes. It was strange how everything Raven did including Dexter was awkward. Maddie giggled hearing the Narrator speak, although she agreed to not converse with the Narrator if i gave her 10 wonderlandian sweets.

Maddie opened her mouth but soon closed it immediately as if something was stopping her from speaking.

"Is something wrong?" Raven asked, struggling a bit. "Must be that golden crown" She muttered, picking him up again with Maddie.

"Oh, i was about to say something but my good friend the Narrator told me not to mention- whoops! Sorry about that Narrator!" She said

Raven smiled in response to Maddie and began to lift the crown from Dexter's head, which she thought would make him easier to lift. Of course; the others didn't have problems. Apple was carrying Briar Beauty with Ashlynn whilst Cerise was scanning the wonderlandian forest they were in looking for some sort of safe place. but as soon as Raven began lifting his crown; Dexter was beginning to wake up.

"R-Raven?" He asked, looking at her.

Startled, she let go of Dexter and the crown, making him fall backwards. thankfully, before he could fall, Maddie quickly pushed him back to his feet. Raven caught his crown before it could fall as well. His face was a bright red.

"Sorry" she apologised, handing him his crown before moving some steps back to avoid his gaze.

"Uh, n-no problem. It was an accident..." He shrugged, putting it back on to his head "Where are we going...?"

"We're going back to Ever After high, I think we're in Wonderland" Apple replied "It's a shame Wonderland doesn't have any party music.." she said referring to Briar Beauty. It was the one thing that they knew could wake up Briar Beauty. If there was anything else, it was probably something they didn't know about.

Kitty vanished and reappeared behind Dexter "We may be, we might not be. Who knows?" She giggled as she turned invisible "If you want the true answer, just go back to where it started... Or to where it didn't... Or maybe you don't have to go at all"

Cerise's ears suddenly picked something up and she instantly looked up. Well, it was something they could all hear, but it was quiet faint. Somewhere, up in the distance, someone decked in red and black shouted "OFF WITH THE HEAD!"

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: Ah! Sorry to cut this short but before i start another chapter i need to know what ship you guys want to happen besides DexterRaven (Already included...heh, i ship that super hard)._

* * *

><p><em>Also thank you CreativeWritingSoul- Your work was actually one of the fanfics that inspired me to write on Fanfiction! I'm also a big fan of your work and really enjoy your stories! <em>

_Thanks to RavenQueenFan2605- I like the way you write the Ever After High characters and enjoy your stories XD Also yes! More Dexter/Raven for everybody! I think we can guess what will happen regarding this ship ;D_

_Also Frz (Guest)- I will try :3 Thank you for your comment! It made me really happy! :D_

_Story Lover(Guest)- Thank you! I'll try my best to make this super interesting!_

_RemmyBlack- XD Thank you for your words! I appreciate that you think it's interesting! :D_

_Drama Cutie(Guest)- You're too kind! Thank you! U/U _

_Hopelessromantic4life+ Demigod of Nyx+ Average Everyday Sane Psycho- XD Thank you, guys! I can't stress this enough for all of you!_

_Guest- Ah, thank you so much! I also fixed my title! XD thanks for pointing that out! :D_


	4. Into the future

"_Run_" Was what they all heard in their minds; but they all stood where they were in a fixed position- doing the opposite. The figure saw the girls {and the boy, of course} and moved away, disappearing from their line of sight from the distance.

"That... Didn't look like the Queen of Hearts to me..." Cerise stated, recalling her appearance

The group were back to back as they heard a rustling noise near to them- _Wow, she must be desperate to be here..._

"Lizzie?" Kitty asked, reappearing in front of Dexter. Dexter jumped back a bit, startled as she did so

Lizzie emerged from the trees with an expression that had mixed emotions; relief, worry and happiness all mixed in to one. But the one that stood out was relief- she was relieved to see at least some people {Her pride would not allow her to call the other people that weren't from Wonderland her _best_ friends exactly}. The rest appeared shocked to see her, excluding Madeleine.

"Lizzie?" The group repeated at once

"Yes, I am Lizzie Hearts- Do you not remember me?" Lizzie asked, crossing her arms

"Of course we do, Lizzie" Apple began "Honestly, we weren't expecting it to be you, I thought it was only us here..."

"Fine, but i demand to ask how we got here-" She cut herself off remembering one of the rules her mother had given to her; '_Never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever admit there's something you don't know. Because you know everything. You may have forgotten a piece of the everything. Also don't tell anyone you forgot_' "-Or rather enlighten everyone _else _of how they got here because i don't wish to tell them myself"

Raven shrugged, but of course she knew; If she told them about their plans then she'd get in to big trouble- not to mention the fact that she used a forbidden book or that everyone would keep on asking her to get them back when she didn't know how " We're going back anyway"

"Don't be a silly billy, Raven! You fixed Wonderland!" Maddie exclaimed happily

Kitty had a knowing smirk on her face "Yeah..._Somehow_" She said, as Raven shot a look at her

"You... Fixed Wonderland?" Lizzie asked with a hint of interest

Before Kitty could say anything, Dexter spoke up "Uh yeah, but... she forgot how" _Why did i have to speak up- forgot? Who would forget something like this?_ He scolded himself

"Are you sure this is Wonderland?" Ashlynn asked, she figured that Dexter was trying to cover up something, or rather Raven was hiding something

Lizzie nodded "Well, when i regained consciousness I found myself at home instead of the tea shoppe..."

O-X-x-X-O

Lizzie pulled herself up from her heart printed couch that she must have fell asleep on. As she looked around at her surroundings; she saw portraits of herself, her mother and father hung upon the walls but what was strange was a picture of her being crowned queen. She stood up fro the couch and rubbed her eyes to see if she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. She was in _the_ castle -Forget that, she was in _her_ castle.

It was a knock at the door that pulled her out of her 'trance'

"Come in!" She shouted, her mother always told her that the card soldiers responded to shouting, and whilst that was true, Lizzie believed that they could still carry commands by being shouted at less. The card soldier shyly opened the door in her presence before bowing

"Y-your m-majesty, a group of p-people have a-arrived in the f-forest... B-but they don't l-look like th-they're from wonder...land... W-what are your o-orders, your majesty?" The card soldier stuttered, picking himself back up

Lizzie was almost about to shout her usual phrase 'Off with the head!" but then she replayed what he said in her mind and tilted her head "Hm? Me? but all i am is a princess- this is my mother's kingdom, soon to be mine. Why do you not tell my mother?"

"Have you forgotten y-your majesty? You just re-recovered from y-your sleep... You were recently crowned queen and you r-rule this k-kingdom, your m-majesty" He said as he gestured to some portraits on the wall.

"Where's my mother?" She demanded to know

The card soldier flinched at her change of voice "Th-th-the Queen Of H-hearts is n-not here r-right now. S-she did not tell me wh-where she was going... B-but for n-now she left s-some card soldiers t-to look after you..." He explained

"Dismissed" She simply said with a wave of her hand. As soon as he left, she plopped down on to the couch and began to think about what to do. Part of her was worried about her mother, part of her was confused about what was going on, and part of her felt lonely.

_That's sad, Narrator!_

_Madeline, please_

_Just let her tell the story Maddie_

_Kitty! What are you doing here?_

_Maddie..._

_Oh, right, i'll let you get back to it!_

She then recalled the card soldier talking about a group of people who looked like they weren't from Wonderland- could they be from Ever After High? But what if they were from Neverland? Or what if she didn't know them at all?

After debating, Lizzie got up and headed towards the door that was covered in hearts. Once she opened it, she turned to the card soldiers and told them that she was going to be out for a while before heading outside. The air welcomed her as she looked everywhere. _Just like it was before..._ She thought

O-X-x-X-O

"And then i arrived here" She said, finishing off her story

"But why were you shouting 'Off with the head!' ?" Apple piped up

"I was saying hello of course" Lizzie answered and everyone in the group looked between them

"O-ok" Apple replied

"Do you know the way out of here?" Raven asked, face palming herself mentally._ Of course she knows, she lives here!_ "Uh, can you get us out?"

Kitty smiled mischieviously "I could offe-" She began but was cut of by a chorus of "No!"

Of course; if Kitty was going to lead them then they'd probably wind up even more lost inside the forest and nobody wanted that at all. Kitty didn't seem bothered by it, as if she was planning on something anyway. Raven and Cerise self-appointed themselves to keep an eye on Kitty until they got out of Wonderland

"Over there" She pointed to a place in the distance

"Aw, do we have to go already? Wonderland is hat-tastic! Why don't we stay?" Maddie suggested

Raven shook her head "We need to get back to Ever After, Maddie before we do anything. You can come back here later" Raven said putting a hand on her shoulder

Maddie nodded before clicking her fingers "Okay, let's go to Ever After!"

The rest of the group nodded their heads before carrying on to reach the exit that Lizzie had pointed to, of course, over the course of the journey, the group were becoming more tired.

O-X-x-X-O

Briar opened her eyes slowly as she realized she was being carried by two people "Hngh?" She mumbled

"Ah! Briar! You're awake!" Ashlynn and Apple exclaimed at the same time, although Apple sounded more pleased to hear her voice

Briar yawned and rubbed her eyes as she stood up. Cerise, Lizzie, Kitty and Dexter were a little bit ahead of the three so they probably didn't realize she was awake at all. They were much too focused on following Lizzie Hearts

"Hey girls, what did I miss?" Briar asked, pushing her crownglasses higher up

Ashlynn sighed "It's a long story but right now we're in Wonderland"

"Oh ok- wait! Now Wonderland's open i can finally add more things to my bucket list! I've zip-lined in Ever After but not in Wonderland! Ooh- do you think I coul-" Briar began as she felt a rush of excitement through her but was interrupted by Apple

"And we're about to leave it too, Briar... Sorry..." Apple added

Whilst the group of girls behind were talking, the group in front were about to reach the exit. When they travelled, Madeline gave them a few tea breaks {And by a few, I mean a lot} and they had time to rest too so the gang was all ready to get to Ever After. It was a miracle that they managed to get their without the sun going down. They all breathed in before stepping in to a portal and were immediately transferred to the village of BookEnd.

Raven's eyes widened as she took two steps forward to the building

"Welcome to Ever After high, a high school ran by Milton Grimm and..." She paused "Giles Grimm"

* * *

><p>AN: Wow! I'm guessing that a lot of these characters sound probably really ooc! And as for the whole shippping thing, most of them will be hinted at but some might happen, who knows? Also i'm sorry for posting really late because i usually try to publish a chapter each week! It's probably the reason why they may sound ooc or the reason why i haven't replied to some of the reviews...

I'll edit this chapter later and reply!~ Thank you for _bear_ing with me!


	5. Into Ever After High

A/N: Ah! I'm sorry for not updating in a long time! I didn't want it to seem like I was giving up on this story, though! I usually have this thing where I get obsessed with a different fandom for a bit and then go back to a previous one (though I do still like the other fandom's) which is what happened lately! I'll complete this story eventually (not soon, though) so if I don't update, I will still be continuing this story!

Also I want tot thank reviewers and I swear, when I get on my computer (I'm on my tablet right now) I will edit and add shout outs! :D

* * *

><p>Raven's face was full of confusion, as was the faces of the other girls who stood behind her- except for Maddie, of course, who smiled a happy smile as she clapped her hands<p>

"Yay! Giles finally made it as a headmaster!"

"B-b... But He- Giles isn't the headmaster?" Raven managed to get out, worried that she might have ruined their world

"Yeah, he isn't, is he Raven? Whoops, I guess your plan didn't work after all I guess" She smirked, appearing on top of the sign that Raven had read previously. As she did, she looked at Raven with her cat-like eyes.

"Maybe we should go inside" Dexter hesitantly suggested

"I'll see you guys later" Kitty purred, disappearing

The group looked back at each other and shrugged, all agreeing on Dexter's decision. Maddie hopped on the staircase in front of the group, with her usual eagerness to do anything, really. After her came Raven who walked along with Cerise, both of them equally as confused. The rest walked in as normal, shutting the door lightly behind them- but before they did, Ashlynn suddenly remembered something

"Wait! The Glass Slipper!"

Briar and Apple turned around "Um, Ashlynn were kinda in-" Apple began

"I know, I know, but I have to check on my shoes!" Ashlynn explained- the girl loved her shoes

Apple, Briar and Ashlynn looked ahead at Raven as if expecting some sort of answer. Raven shrugged "Uh, sure Ashlynn- just call me when you've finished and I'll tell you where I am"

Ashlynn nodded and took the hands of her two best friends before running off to where her shop should be.

"Ash, that's not my arm!" Raven heard Apple say as they ran

"We're not going to hear from them for a while are we?" Cerise asked

Raven shook her head in response, as Maddie looked around her in amazement

She giggled "Wow! They really did make the hallways wonderlandiful today! Do you think they knew we were coming?"

Raven looked up, seeing various pieces of wonderland peices up everywhere as winter decorations- almost like it was decorated for winter. Wait.

Raven walked backwards out of the door "Uh. Guys it's snowing all of a sudden"

"Lemme see!" Maddie exclaimed as she went through the door to see the snow. It was there, falling from the clouds like little tiny clouds, as Maddie would call them.

"It wasn't snowing when we came here..." Dexter began, clearing his glasses to see if he was seeing clearly or not

"Hm, maybe it's winter! Why would the clouds from the blue fall to the ground if not sooner or later winter will come around?" Maddie held out her hand to catch some of the snow "Maybe that's why the school has no one in it!"

"Do we have a time? I know that we're definitely not in ours at all" Cerise said quietly, leaning against the door

"Maddie?" Raven gave Maddie a glance

"Whatty?" Maddie tilted her head

"..."

"..."

"...Don't you have something for that in your hat?" She asked, as if it was obvious

"Right!" Maddie picked her hat from her head and begun to dig through it for a calender, picking up various things like another hat, a butter knife, a doll that looked a lot like Raven (Raven was going to have to ask why she had that in there soon) and lastly, some kind of digital watch that displayed the current date.

"Um, Maddie I think we're in the future!" Raven said, almost dropping the watch

Cerise widened her eyes at this, not knowing of their plan at all "Wait, what?"

The three turned to her "We're in the future, here- in the future"

"How do we get back?" Cerise asked quickly, and when they didn't respond she raised an eyebrow "...You don't know how do you?"

"I...Uh" Raven began, dropping her head "Not really" she mumbled

Cerise gave her a reassuring smile, the best one she could muster up "Hey, we'll get outta here" Then she mumbled inaudibly "Hopefully.."

"Uh, but, uh, Raven... Didn't you, um, want to... To check it out while we, uh, we're he-" Dexter was cutt off by Cerise

"Check out who?" Cerise asked, mixing up his words

"Wha- who- Ceri- What? He meant that I wanted to maybe check out the future before we came up with a plan" Raven corrected

"Oh, sorry... I didn't meant it like that" Cerise gave a small laugh "But what do we do now...?"

"Um, wait! Maddie! Do we have the book?" Raven perked up

Maddie shook her head "Nopety nope, we lost it when we came here- which is strange because when one is lost, it is almost found"

"We should check the Village Of Bookend while we're here for other people instead before we go search anywhere else" Raven suggested

"Right, but guys... Uh, where are Kitty And Lizzie?"


End file.
